The 6 Souls
by VividSea
Summary: The first human to enter the Underground was Chara. The eighth human to enter the Underground was Frisk. This is the story of the 6 humans whose stories were untold until now. Their reasons for climbing the legendary Mount Ebott, their fears and wishes, their hopes and dreams, and the paths that they took. How did they affect the Underground that we all know today?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The 2nd Human

 _Patience_

"Good things take time."

 _Bravery_

"I just don't want to die without a few scars."

 _Integrity_

"Do what is right, not what is easy. I won't ever kill someone, even if my life is in danger!"

 _Perseverance_

"Puzzles can't stop you. Problems can't stop you. Most of all, other people can't stop you. The only one who stops you is yourself."

 _Kindness_

"I'll be kind to my enemies, because they might be the ones who need it the most."

 _Justice_

"I'll be a voice, not an echo like you."

* * *

The 1st human to enter the Underground was Chara.

She was taken in by Toriel and Asgore, as well as their son, Asriel.

The Underground was filled with hope for the first time.

But one day, Chara became ill and their last wish was to see the Golden Flowers of their village. After Chara died, Asriel absorbed their soul and carried their body across the barrier to the human's village.

The humans were afraid of him and tried to kill him. Asriel did not fight back and he walked away.

He later died.

Chara's body was later buried in the Ruins by Toriel and with the death of both their children, Asgore came to believe that all humans were evil.

So he decided to kill any human that falled into the Underground and harvest their soul, all so that they can destroy the barrier that kept monsters underground in the first place.

The 2nd human to enter the Underground was Yula.

Yula was a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked similar to Chara.

She wore a red long sleeved dress with brown shoes and had a red ribbon which tied up her short hair.

She was always the frailest of the group. She often got sick and she was clumsy too, breaking more than one bone multiple times.

Her frame was thin and whenever she spoke, it was like a whisper.

Yula was often bullied.

They would call her names and laugh at mistakes.

One day, they dared her to go to the top of Mount Ebott. Of course, they went with her to make sure that she upheld her end of the bargain.

When she got near the cave at the top, they pushed her a bit to scare her, but she was terrified and tripped.

As she fell into the cave, darkness surrounded her. She thought, _"This is it. I'm going to die."_

She didn't expect to land on a patch of yellow flowers.

Yula saw that she was in a cave of sorts. She glanced all around her, trying to find a way back up. Though she wanted to scream, she had a feeling that the people up above wouldn't even hear her- or even care.

That was when she saw it.

Out of the patch of flowers, a flower stood out from the rest. It had a large stem, an even larger flower bud, and it even had a face.

Yula was beyond speechless.

It smiled at her and Yula backed away quickly. The flower looked creepy.

"Howdy!"

"What is your name?." she said softly, not quite sure if the flower was just her imagination.

"Oh, I don't have a name. Why don't you just call me Flower?"

Yula paused. "Can I call you Flowey?"

"Sure! Flowey the Flower it is!" The newly named flower grinned. "You seem new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

She nodded. "Is that where I am? The Underground?"

It nodded. "Never heard of it, have ya?"

Yula shook her head. "Isn't the Underground... like the Underworld, where all the dead souls come to rest?"

It laughed. "We don't have dead souls- except ghosts. No, we're monsters!"

"Mon-monsters?"

"Don'tcha think that it isn't normal to see a talking flower?"

She hesitantly agreed. "Is there a way I can go back to the surface?"

"If there was, you would of seen monsters up in your world! So you're stuck here, whether you like it or not!"

"Say Flowey, do you have a king of sorts?"

It paused far too dangerously. "Oh we have a king. In a matter of fact, I know him. He wants to kill _all_ _humans that enter the Underground_!"

Yula shivered. "Why?"

"You see, it was humans that trapped us down here to begin with. We only want revenge."

It was only one word but Yula caught it.

"We?"

It's smile grew ferociously wide and it's teeth became sharper.

 **"Of course. Who wouldn't pass up an opportunity to kill a human and absorb their soul?"**

Yula sprung to her feet and slowly backed away. "Fl-flowey?"

 **"Did you really think that I was your friend? IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"**

So Yula ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

As she ran, the cave like walls soon began to turn into purple bricks. She found herself in a room with a double staircase and after picking one, she found herself in yet, another room.

There was a plaque on the wall. It read, "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road."

"What is this?"

That was when she noticed six grey slabs on the ground, two of them rested on a line of the floor that was colored lighter than the rest.

"The middle road..." whispered Yula.

She quickly pushed down all the buttons except the ones that rested on the lighter colored floor.

Then she saw a yellow switch and she eagerly flipped it, causing the pair of double doors to open.

 **"You can run, but you can't hide!"**

Yula gasped and she burst through the doors, utterly terrified.

The next room had two switches. One of them needed to be pushed in order to retract the spikes from the floor.

Strange enough, one of them was already marked as, "Please press this switch" and "Please press this switch too".

 _Did someone live in the ruins?_

Yula ran across the ground just as the spikes retracted and entered the next room. She quickly passed a plague and found herself in front of a spiked bridge.

 **"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"**

Yula gasped. This was it. Dying in a place where no one knew she was. Missing forever and no one would even care.

She furiously wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her red dress.

That was when her soul glowed light blue.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **This is my take on what happened to the six souls that go unnamed throughout the story. The second human's story will be relatively short and as we go through the human's stories, it will get longer, since the human's items are found throughout the story while the light blue human's items were found in the ruins.**

 **So expect a character death fairly soon... also, I'll be going through the humans' stories through the list above so the next human will be the orange human.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Patience

 _Patience_

"Good things take time."

 _Bravery_

"I just don't want to die without a few scars."

 _Integrity_

"Do what is right, not what is easy. I won't ever kill someone, even if my life is in danger!"

 _Perseverance_

"Puzzles can't stop you. Problems can't stop you. Most of all, other people can't stop you. The only one who stops you is yourself."

 _Kindness_

"I'll be kind to my enemies, because they might be the ones who need it the most."

 _Justice_

"I'll be a voice, not an echo like you."

* * *

Yula watched in fascination as the place where her heart was glowing. It was a bright light blue and it reminded her of the sky above.

She was filled with a sense of calmness and she turned to face the bridge of spikes.

She gently tapped the base of one of the spiked squares, causing it to retract.

So that was how Yula made her way through the path. She would hesitantly tap her foot on the squares and she slowly made her way to the other side of the bridge.

When she got there, she found herself in another puzzle room. There was a rock, a white tile, and a row of spikes.

Yula placed her foot on the white tile, causing it to sink into the ground. The row of spikes retracted into the ground. Then she lifted up her leg and the spikes returned.

 **"Silly human, once I get your soul, I will be even more powerful!"**

Flowey appeared in front of Yula, his face filled with a twisted grin.

 **"I wonder how many attacks would it take to kill a human?"**

Yula watched as he appeared next to the rock, making it impossible to push it onto the white tile.

But her heart glowed brighter, causing her anxiety to fade away. _Good things take time. That was what her mother always told her._

"Will you be my friend?"

It gave her a bewildered look. **"What're you talking about? I'm your ENEMY! I want to DESTROY YOU!"**

Yula smiled. "I'm okay with that. Everyone that I know either pretends that I don't exist or calls me names. Compared to them, you aren't that bad. So I would like it if we started over. My name is Yula."

Flowey quickly released five white lights that were aimed towards Yula. **"I don't need compassion! DIE!"**

Yula threw herself to the ground, narrowly missing the lights that were meant to harm her.

"Why do you feel the need to kill? What is the point? Taking lives won't do you any good!"

Something skidded over the floor towards her. Yula looked up and saw a toy knife, one of those made of plastic.

 **"If you are given the option to kill, would you do it?"**

And with an echoing laugh, it disappeared.

Yula felt her fingers wrap around the plastic knife's handle. She examined it, noticing that it looked old and tarnished.

"Why give me a weapon?" whispered Yula, as she ran her hand up and down the plastic blade.

She quickly dismissed the questions running through her head and focused on the task at hand. Pushing the rock onto the white tile was rather hard, but eventually, she was able to cross it.

The next room was filled with numerous cracks and it looked dangerous. Yula took a brave step forward... and fell through the floor. It was a surprise when she finally got her bearings.

She had landed on red leaves.

The red leaves marked a path of sorts and there was a sign that read, "Please don't step on the leaves."

After she found herself back to the top (don't ask her how she did it) she got through the room by trial and error, earning herself a few scratches from the leaves every time she fell down.

The next room had three rocks and a row of spikes. Yula immediately knew what to do and began to push the rocks, but when she got to the third one, it yelled at her.

"Don't just push me around! I'm fragile!"

Yula tripped and landed on the floor, staring at the rock in shock. It had no mouth, yet it could speak. But then again, why should she be surprised? She saw a flower talk _and_ try to kill her.

"S-sorry."

It laughed. "It's been a while since I saw a human!"

"Are... are you going to try to kill me too?"

The rock paused. "Now why would I do that?"

"It's just because someone tried to kill me. It was a flower."

"You sure that it wasn't just your imagination?"

Heavy footsteps could be heard through the passageways. A bulking figure emerged, surrounded by shadows. Yula backed away, terrified.

That was when a soothing voice could be heard. "Do not be afraid child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

"I- I'm Yula."

It smiled softly, suddenly making Yula feel much calmer. "Follow me. This place with filled with monsters. When we get to my home, I can make you something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Yula's stomach growled in reply and Toriel laughed lightly. "How about we have snail pie?"

While Yula's first thought was throwing up, she quickly dismissed it. _Anything is better than starving, even if it's a snail... a slimy snail..._

Her stomach churned as she followed Toriel. Yula's whole mind was on eating snails that she hardly noticed where they were going until Toriel announced their arrival.

The house was much more comforting than the cold stone walls of the Ruins. Perhaps, she might be able to call this place home.

Days after days of living in the Underground, she had grown accustomed to Toriel and her cooking. Toriel was like a mother to her and Yula enjoyed her company. Although they were rather close, Toriel never told her what the door downstairs led to. She would ask over and over again and yet her caretaker always managed to avoid the question.

But Yula had patience. Everyday, she would ask that question and everyday, Toriel would change the topic. One day, Toriel told her where the door led to.

 _To the outside. It leads to the gate that will let you return to your own world up above._

Yula bided Toriel goodbye and handed her the red ribbon in remembrance of her. Her other belonging, the plastic knife that Flowey gave her, had been abandoned on the balcony due to her strong resolve to not kill.

When she walked out, she was shocked by the rigid cold of vast snowy landscape that spread out before her. The wooden skeletons of trees marked a well worn path and she shivered slightly because she was underdressed.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. She was seen by guards and they yelled questions at her, asking if she was a human. Yula nodded, not knowing that they were sent to _kill_ humans like her for their souls.

The last thing she saw was red.

Red like her dress.

Red like the leaves in the Ruins.

Red like her ribbon.

Red like her blood.

The third human to enter the Underground was Kadir.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry about not updating for a while! Anyways, if you have any suggestions for some of the other humans' pasts, you can PM me anytime!**


End file.
